


Falling for you. Loki x Reader

by Lainey_Dawn



Series: Adventures with Loki! [1]
Category: Asgard - Fandom, Dancing - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, loki x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainey_Dawn/pseuds/Lainey_Dawn
Summary: You were recently invited to a party hosted by none other than Odin himself!A man asks you to dance, and so you shall!





	Falling for you. Loki x Reader

I strolled into the hall where the dance was being held, I gazed over the heads of guests. He wasn't here...

I sighed, of course he wasn't here, the famed silver tongued prince would never be seen at one of his father's lavish parties. It would have been amusing to see his dashing face among this crowd.

I gazed over the crowd one more time, this time looking for the Other prince of Asgard.

He would be arriving any moment. My gaze then turned to a man a few paces away from me, staring at me, slightly surprised. "Excuse me... But have I met you before?" I asked, slightly tense.

"I don't believe so?" He replied, his surprised expression gone, now replaced with a smirk. "But I do know you simply must save me a dance" He said, I looked into his jade eyes, they looked slightly glazed over.

"I'll try" I responded, clasping my hands behind my back. I began to walk away, looking over my shoulder back at the mysterious man with the jade eyes. He watched me go into the crowd.

I waved a little the started making my way over to the musicians.

"I have a request" I said, confident that they would be able to play it, "Can you play 'Can't help falling in love' by Elvis Presley?" I asked, one of the musicians stood up from her seat, "Sure we can! We'll play it at 9:00" she said, excitement seemed to gleem in her eyes. I thanked her, smiling and walked back to the main entrance. The man of jade was still there, this time sitting down in a nearby chair reading a book intently "Are you going to wait here for me until I dance with you?" I asked him, he nodded his head, not letting his eyes leave his page.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll dance with you at 9:00, and then I can..." I looked at the title of the book he was reading, "Read you book?" I asked, he glanced up, then nodded, his gaze meeting my eyes then going back to his book. I glanced at a nearby clock, only an hour to go.....

　

**~TIME WARP~**

　

It was 8:58 I would have to dance with the jade eyed man... Gods, I didn't even know his name! Thor had arrived just a few minutes ago, with Jane at his arm. I lifted my dark red gown a little to see my shoes, good, I didn't wear my heals today. I took the jade man's arm and we walked onto the dance floor....

　

And the music began to play.....

　

I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my hips, we started to sway with the music, we glided around the dance floor, I danced so easily with this man...

　

_Like the river flows... Surely to the sea, darling so it goes some things... Are meant to be...._

　

He whispered along to the words, gazing into my eyes, we continued to glide around the room.

As the song started to come to an end, a slight greenish shimmer appeared around the jade man, it started from his legs inching upwards....

　

_For I can't help..... Falling in love with you..._

　

And with the final word, his face was enveloped into the green shimmer.... Long sleek black hair fell onto his shoulders.... he smiled at me, whispering the last sentence from the song... "I can't help, falling in love with you" The crowd of guests went silent, and the musicians didn't play anymore songs... I gazed into Loki's eyes, "I can't help it either...." I whispered back, a smile tugging at my lips. "Of course you can't darling" he said quietly, he leaned in, his lips caressing mine, my hands wrapped around his neck as to not fall to the floor. His lips left mine, leaving me slightly sad... "Why don't we leave this pathetic excuse for a party, and find you the book I owe you Y/N?" He said, grabbing my hand, "That's the best thing you've said all night" I said, as we happily left the party, leaving the guests slightly shocked in our wake...

I couldn't wait for our next adventure, maybe on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thank you for actually reading this! This is going to be part of a little series of adventures you and Loki will be going on!   
> You can request going anyplace on earth, this series is all non-con.
> 
> I'll be working on Oneshots, Imagines,& maybe a series once and awhile   
> I do take requests! You can request anything Loki, Marvel, or Harry Potter!   
> No smut allowed sadly, so sorry if you came searching for some from me.


End file.
